


Wake me up

by Strangeironaf



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeironaf/pseuds/Strangeironaf
Summary: Stephen comienza a tener visiones extrañas de una figura que le pide que despierte.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wake me up

Stephen Strange no era un muchacho normal, y no era solo por su apellido.

Stephen veía cosas, bueno, sólo una cosa. Una figura conocida y al mismo tiempo desconocida que invadía sus sueños.

Aquella figura humanoide, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones y grandes, no podía ser real. Su misma existencia era bizarra y surrealista ( y su belleza etérea, pero Stephen no iba a decirlo en voz alta), pero a pesar de ser producto de sus sueños, su toque se sentía real, sus manos eran cálidas y su aliento fresco.

Se sentía real, demasiado.

La primera vez que lo vio fue en la escuela, caminando hacia él con la mirada preocupada. Si no fuera porque no llevaba el uniforme como los otros alumnos, Stephen hubiese pensado que era un estudiante más.

El chico caminó hacia él, con la mano estirada, pidiéndole que se vaya con él. Le había tocado la mejilla y lloró porque Stephen no lograba reconocerlo.

Y el lugar en el que se encontraba no era el pasillo de la escuela, aunque sí se parecía mucho.

Dedujo que esa no era la realidad y lo confirmó cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con Donna, su hermana, a su lado casi histérica porque se había desmayado en el corredor frente a los casilleros.

Luego de esa primera vez, siguieron otras, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más frecuentes eran sus encuentros.  
  
  


_\- Hey, Steph -. El castaño se ubicó frente su pupitre, tapando a la pizarra y a la profesora de matemáticas._

_\- Tony -. Stephen tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza para poder ver al otro a la cara. Tony no era muy alto, pero el pelinegro se encontraba en desventaja al estar sentado._

_Stephen dejó de lado su lápiz, sabiendo que el castaño no se movería de allí en un buen rato._

_\- Esa ecuación está mal hecha -. Señaló su cuaderno con una mirada burlona. Stephen sólo cerró el cuaderno y lo puso a un lado._

_\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Estás aburrido otra vez?_

_Mirando bien a sus alrededores, Stephen pudo notar como todo parecía distorsionarse. La maestra estaba estática en su escritorio, sus compañeros, igual de inmóviles, parecían carecer de un rostro. Evidentemente era un sueño._

_\- Quiero que despiertes, Stephen._   
  
  


La campana que le daba fin a la jornada escolar sonó y sacó a Stephen de su sueño, provocando que se sobresalte y tire su lápiz.

La profesora de matemáticas, una mujer de avanzada edad, parecía no haberlo visto, ni cuando se quedó dormido, ni cuando se despertó de forma abrupta.

Una mano lo tomó por el hombro, era Christine.

\- Te volviste a quedar dormido.

No estaba seguro si se lo estaba preguntando o se lo estaba afirmando.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? - La chica se paró y puso una mano en la frente de Stephen. Sintió la mano ajena algo fría, lo que era raro, ya que el clima aquel día era cálido.

Stephen bajó la vista a su cuaderno, un poco avergonzado por la cercanía de su amiga, encontrándose con que, junto a las ecuaciones, estaba escrito lo que suponía era el nombre completo de Tony: Anthony Edward Stark.  
  
  


En el camino de vuelta a casa, Stephen caminó con sus hermanos delante de él. Donna y Víctor parecían discutir sobre algún maestro o tarea. Pudieron haber tomado el transporte público, pero Donna quería aprovechar el buen clima y caminar.

De repente, Stephen comenzó a sentirse mareado. Sus alrededores se distorsionaban y ya sabía a qué (o mejor dicho a quién) se debía.   
  
  


_Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de vuelta, Donna y Víctor ya no estaban frente a él. Se asustó y comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada, caminó un poco más rápido, temiendo que sus hermanos hayan doblado la esquina o cruzado la calle solos (no importaba qué edad tengan, para Stephen esos dos nunca iban a ser lo suficientemente grandes para andar solos por la calle)._

_\- Hola otra vez Stephen._

_Detrás de él, Tony sonreía y llevaba puesta la misma ropa de siempre._

_\- Esto ya es una locura, ¡déjame en paz!_

_La mirada dolida del castaño provocó un pequeño arrepentimiento en Stephen, pero aquello no superaba la evidente molestia que lo comenzaba a invadir._ _No le molestaba cuando se aparecía en su habitación cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, o durante una clase especialmente aburrida, pero en la calle, cuando debía cuidar de sus hermano en el regreso a casa, o cuando a él mismo podría pasarle algo... Eso sí era pasarse de insoportable._

_Tony se acercó a él, sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas. Stephen no se movió de su lugar, aquel chico no le parecía intimidante como para querer salir corriendo o retroceder en sus pasos_ _, así que se cruzó de brazos y dió un par de pasos en dirección al castaño hasta que ambos quedaron con solo unos centímetros_ _separándolos_ _._

_\- No lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿verdad? - La voz del castaño sonaba débil, como un susurro desesperado._

_Tony tenía una pequeña flor celeste en sus manos, una nomeolvides, que pegó en el cuello de la camisa del uniforme escolar de Stephen. Luego dejó sus mano en los hombros del más alto, aquel toque se sentía real y reconfortante._

_Stephen no podía decir si eso era algo bueno o algo malo._

_Aquello lo hacía dudar sobre qué era lo real ahí, si estaba soñando o simplemente había enloquecido._

_Los labios del castaño rozaron los suyos, sin llegar a besarlo realmente. - Despierta._   
  
  


\- Stephen, abre los ojos, te vas a chocar con un poste de luz -. La voz de Donna lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Stephen abrió los ojos, allí, frente a él, estaban sus hermanos de nuevo.

No había rastro de Tony por ningún lado.

Victor miraba a su hermano mayor con el entrecejo fruncido y un puchero infantil. Donna tenía una expresión similar.

\- Perdón chicos. Creo que no dormí bien anoche.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Beverly les había preparado la merienda a los más chicos.

\- ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

\- Stephen se quedó dormido en clases -. Acusó Donna. - Christine me contó.

Beverly observó a su hijo mayor con una ceja alzada y lo mandó a tomar una siesta.

Stephen se encaminó hacia su habitación sin protestar, realmente necesitaba dormir un poco, quizás era la falta de sueño lo que provocaba sus alucinaciones.

Fue primero al baño para lavarse un poco la cara y las manos. Frente al espejo pudo ver la pequeña flor celeste reposando en el cuello de su camisa. Tan brillante y real. La tocó. Los pequeños y azules pétalos eran suaves... Y reales.

Se suponía que era un sueño, ¿cómo había llegado aquella flor ahí? Tony no era real. Esa flor no debería ser real.

Tal vez sí estaba enloqueciendo.

Se arrojó sobre la cama luego de cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda y se dedicó a dormir.   
  
  


_\- ¿Algún día vas a dejarme en paz? - Stephen estaba sentado en el pasto, en lo que parecía ser un parque._

_\- Yo estoy aquí porque tú quieres que esté aquí -. La voz de Tony se escuchaba lejana a pesar de estar acostado sobre el pasto a su lado._

_A Stephen no le gustaba que Tony se escuche tan distante, por alguna razón le resultaba aterrador. Estiró su mano y tomó la derecha del castaño en un agarre suave._

_\- Pero yo no te quiero aquí -. Stephen dejó salir aquello con una voz apagada, vacía. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero haber dicho eso le dolía._

_No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, quizás porque le daba algo de pena por el hecho de que parecía que tenía un amigo imaginario a falta de amigos reales, pero Tony a veces llegaba a ser una buena compañía, un buen amigo; un buen oyente cuando Stephen se quejaba de algo que sus hermanos hicieron o cuando algo sucedía en la escuela. A cambio, el castaño le contaba historias que Stephen no estaba seguro si él también las había imaginado._

_Levantó su vista de sus manos unidas, sólo para ver si Tony también estaba herido, como más temprano aquella tarde, cuando casi llora antes de darle la flor, pero el castaño no despegaba sus ojos de sus manos._

_\- ¿Entonces por qué me sigues llamando?_

_Stephen pudo sentir que la mano de Tony se desvanecía y se escapaba entre sus dedos como arena._

_Cuando el pelinegro giró su mirada en todas las direcciones posibles, descubrió que estaba solo._

_\- Despierta, Stephen._   
  
  


Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que Stephen había visto a Tony, y el pelinegro estaba comenzando a convencerse de que el lindo castaño no había sido más que un mito, un producto de su imaginación que se le fue de las manos.

\- Stephen, ¿me estás escuchando? - La voz molesta de Donna llegó a sus oídos. Se suponía que él la ayudaría a estudiar, pero el mayor parecía estar en otro sitio. - Parece que estás en la luna, ¿pasó algo malo?

Stephen sólo negó con la cabeza. - Creo que no he podido dormir bien últimamente.

\- Pues parece que nunca duermes bien -. Eugene, su padre, acotó desde el sillón en el que se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

\- Tal vez si bebieras menos té en la noche... - Su madre no se veía muy tranquila, caminaba de un lado a otro en la casa.

\- Tomemos un descanso, más tarde volvemos a estudiar.

La menor aceptó contenta.

Stephen comenzaba a frustrarse. La ausencia de Tony en sus sueños comenzaba a preocuparlo demasiado. El castaño había sido una compañía que le cayó de la nada, y así como había llegado, se fue.

La flor celeste que había estado en su camisa y terminó en su mesita de noche, se marchitó.

Y Stephen apenas podía visualizar las facciones del castaño, como si lo estuviera olvidando.

Todo aquello le resultaba perturbador.  
  


_Y, de repente, la habitación comenzó a distorsionarse. La música que sonaba de la habitación de Donna, justo al lado de la suya, se volvió un ruido blanco._

_Y en una esquina, la más cercana a la ventana, había una figura borrosa de pie._

_Stephen no podía diferenciar sus rasgos faciales, pero estaba completamente seguro de que ese de ahí era Tony._

_Quería llamarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por haberle dicho que no lo quería con él._

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer algo, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Víctor entró corriendo.

\- ¡Hay una araña en mi cuarto! ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala!

Stephen se sentó de un brinco y giró su vista entre la esquina y su hermanito.

Tony ya no estaba ahí.

¿Por qué aquello lo hacía sentirse tan mal?  
  
  
  


Stephen se desplomó en el sofá de la sala. Últimamente Víctor estaba con mucha energía y con muchos ánimos de obligar a su hermano mayor a que juegue algunos partidos de fútbol con él.

Los últimos días se habían tornado raros. No sabía a qué se debía, pero su familia no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento, si no era Beverly llevándoselo para que haga las compras con ella; Eugene lo mantenía en la granja familiar cuidando de los animales; Donna pasaba el tiempo haciendo trivias musicales dónde él debía adivinar el nombre de la canción y el año en el que fue lanzada.

Tampoco estaba solo en la escuela. Normalmente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a solas, hasta que Christine tenga ganas de hablarle; sin embargo, estos días había sentido la presencia de su amiga algo abrumadora, como si ella supiera que él sufría la ausencia de Tony y quisiera llenar ese vacío... O quisiera evitar que Stephen giré hacia una esquina y se reencuentre con Tony.

\- ¿Ya tomaste agua? ¡Vamos a seguir jugando! - Víctor corría alrededor del sofá con la pelota negra y blanca bajo su bracito.

\- Creo que podría descansar un poco.

Beverly llamó a Víctor para que el más chico tome algo de agua y Stephen aprovechó esos segundos de ausencia de su hermano para cerrar los ojos.

Se quedó dormido.

Desde la ausencia de Tony, a Stephen se le había hecho especialmente difícil soñar; sin embargo, en ese momento, logró visualizar un parque con verdes pastizales, igual al que había estado la última vez que vio al castaño.   
  


_Una niña pequeña tiraba de su mano (que por alguna razón estaba lastimada y llena de cicatrices), y sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba sentada una mujer de cabellos blancos y blusa violeta._

_Stephen no la había visto nunca en su vida, pero ya se imaginaba a dónde iba todo ese asunto._

_Esa mujer, se suponía, era su esposa._

_(Ah, y él que siempre se había imaginado con Christine, no con Tony, porque él no era real. Bueno, quizás a veces sí)._

_Y la niña, obvio, su hija._

_\- ¿Pasa algo malo, amor? - La voz de la mujer de cabellos blancos era suave, pero Stephen no sintió nada bueno al escucharla decir su nombre. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda._

_Definitivamente algo andaba mal._

\- _Tony no está_ _aquí_.  
  
  


Stephen había despertado con un dolor de cabeza y había decidido que sería una buena idea faltar a la escuela, y Christine lo fue a visitar después de clases. Le pasó sus notas y contó lo más interesante que había pasado en el día.

Sus padres estaban en el piso de abajo con Donna y Víctor.

Aquel sueño se quedó grabado en su mente y la imagen de la mujer de cabellos blancos parecía adherida a sus párpados. Cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía que se le revolvía el estómago, ella lo intimidaba un poco.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Christine, esperando a relajarse aunque sea un poco.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo Stephen?

Esa parecía ser la pregunta favorita de todos y la que cuya respuesta parecía no tener sentido alguno.

\- ¿En verdad no me dirás qué te pasa, amor?

Y Christine ya no estaba.

Y tampoco estaban en su habitación.

De repente se encontraban en una sala de estar que no era la de su casa, ni la de Christine.

Y él ya no estaba en pijama, sino que tenía puesto una especie de atuendo azul con guantes amarillos en sus manos, cinturones extraños y botas que él estaba seguro Beverly jamás le hubiese permitido tener.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la salida de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Vete Stephen! - Y ahí estaba de nuevo Christine, en la entrada de ese lugar, teniendo la puerta abierta para él.

Stephen sentía náuseas.

Ya en la calle, la fachada era igual a la casa de su infancia.

Desde la ventana del ático, Eugene le señaló son un dedo tembloroso la dirección a la que, suponía, tenía que ir.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero era mejor que se mueva.  
  
  


_Corrió en línea recta hasta llegar a un parque, era igual al de sus sueños._

_Y sentado bajo la sombra de un olmo, Tony lo esperaba sentado._

_El castaño lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina mientras jugaba con pequeñas flores celestes que arrancaba del césped. Stephen se agachó frente a él y juntó su frente con la de Tony, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando éste no le alejó._

_\- ¿Pasa algo, Merlín?_

_\- Dime que esto no es un sueño._

_\- Bueno, creo que esto es lo que tú quieres que sea._

_\- ¿Y si quiero que seas real?_

_\- Entonces despierta, Stephen._   
  
  


\- ¡Creo que está despertando!

\- ¡Rápido niño, llama a Wong y a Christine!

Varias voces iban y venían mientras Stephen intentaba abrir los ojos. No se encontró con paredes blancas, o luces que te encandilan, o el típico olor a desinfectante.

Estaba en su habitación, en el Sanctum de Nueva York. Con los pisos de madera desgastada, las paredes oscuras, el aroma a incienso y cortinas pesadas tapando la ventana.

Y Tony.

\- Hey, Gandalf, me asustaste mucho -. El castaño sostenía una de sus manos entre las propias. Tenía los ojos rojos y una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

\- ¿Tony? - El nombrado suspiró con alivio y le plantó un beso en la frente.

\- Sí. Ya despertaste.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, si llegaste a leer hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias! 
> 
> Segundo, siento que debo aclarar algunas cosas porque creo que la historia es algo confusa(???):
> 
> \- Stephen está en coma y quiénes lo acompañan (su familia, Christine y Clea) son espectros/monstruos/espantajos/demonios/idk, que lo quieren retener ahí, dormidito, por qué, no sé, ¿Capricho?
> 
> \- El Tony que Stephen ve es el Tony del "mundo real", solo que por un capricho mío, en el sueño en el que Stephen está atrapado ambos son jóvenes (por eso se nombra que Stephen va a la escuela), así que un Stephen adolescente sueña con un Tony adolescente. Cuando logra despertar, son adultos.
> 
> \- Los espectros/monstruos/espantajos/demonios que tomaron la forma de Christine y Eugene quería ayudar a Stephen a escapar. Algo así como el otro padre y Wyborn en Coraline (?).
> 
> \- Las clases online me están chupando el alma, send help.
> 
> Y, bueno, creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> \- Saludos, Joey. -


End file.
